


The Meaning of Everything (El significado de todo)

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Romance, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Chuck es el nuevo enemigo, y ha iniciado un nuevo Apocalipsis. Con solo un chasquido de sus dedos ha destruído el Cielo, el Purgatorio y el Infierno, liberando todo tipo de almas y monstruos en la tierra. ¿Podrá Team Free Will evitar un nuevo Armageddon?





	1. Almas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es la versión en español de mi último Destiel Fic. Espero lo disfruten y si les gusta, por favor dejen kudos y comentarios así sé que opinan.  
Es una mezcla de mis especulaciones y análisis a cerca de Supernatural, y pueden leerlo siguiéndome en Tumblr (verobatto-angelxhunter) o en Twitter (@verobatto).  
Nos leemos!

Dean, Sam y Cas se acercaban uno a otro. Del gris y tétrico cementerio nacían incontables monstruos, que rodeaban a nuestros héroes.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sam.

Dean tragó, y sus ojos danzaron por todo el lugar. Habían tantos enemigos...

-Diría huyamos, pero... no tenemos ninguna salida por dónde escapar.- dijo Dean, pero de repente, ya no estaban en el cementerio, sino en la biblioteca del búnker. Quedaron congelados solo por un segundo, y luego en frente de ellos, vieron a Jessica, la parca, sonriéndoles.

-Hola, sí... tenía órdenes...- ella dijo velozmente.

Dean, Sam y Cas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Billie te lo pidió...?- quiso saber Dean, pero en ese preciso instante, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Sí, le ordené que los pusiera a salvo.- Los tres voltearon para ver a Billie, parada allí: -De nada.-

Dean dió un paso adelante:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Creo que es hora de unir fuerzas, estamos en una situación muy delicada - Habló la Muerte.

-Sí, Dios fue el malo de la película todo el tiempo, lo sabemos.- espetó Dean.

Billie se acercó a ellos:

-Chuck no es el verdadero Dios, el asesinó a nuestro Dios, hace décadas.-Anunció Muerte, mirándo fijamente a todos los presentes.

Los Winchesters estabab asombrados con esta revelación.

-¿A qué te refieres con...?- quiso saber Castiel, pero Billie lo interrumpió, necesitaba informarles de todos los nefastos datos.

-Esta es una entidad diferente, antigua como el Universo mismo. Lo llamamos _el ejecutor_. Es una criatura multidimensional, tan poderosa como lo era Dios. Tiene el poder sobre el tiempo y el destino, pueden decir que es una especie de _Dios caótico_.-Informó Muerte.

El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral.

-Así que...- Sam rió incrédulo:-Este... _ejecutor_, mató a nuestro Dios, y tomó su lugar.- el cazador más joven dirigió sus ojos a Billie, la cual asintió:-Eso explicaría por qué el sol no murió, él es como un impostor.-

-Uno muy bueno.- dijo Billie:-Porque niños ángeles ni Amara notaron el cambio...- ella respiró profundo:-Por cierto... él mató a Amara también.-

Los tres pegaron un respingo al recibir esta sorprendente noticia. Eso significaba que este nuevo enemigo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa a la que se habían enfrentado antes.

Dean cruzó sus brazos preocupado:  
-Desde cuándo sabes esto?- preguntó el cazador.

Billie lo miró:

-Cuando volví y me convertí en la Muerte, ví el caos que reinaba en nuestra oficina.- Dijo, caminando entre ellos:-Y todo empeoró cuando se abrieron los portales a otras dimensiones. Y pensé... ¿Dónde está el balance aquí? No lo había.- Billie giró para verlos, su rostro está lleno de preocupación:-Era como si un niño estuviera jugando con las cosas... Y Dios no se comportaba como debía. Y estaba obsesionado con ustedes tres... Escribiendo sus aventuras y manipulando sus vidas.-

-Sí, tenemos ese punto bastante bien aprendido.- Resopló Dean.

-Bien...-propuso Castiel:-Entonces tenemos que eliminarlo.-

-Ustedes tres no son lo suficientemente fuertes para esa misión...-evaluó Billie, luego se paró en medio de ellos:- Pero Jack sí.-

-¿Jack?- preguntó Sam, y nombrarlo fue tan doloroso, que tuvo que tragar saliva primero.

Cas se acercó a Sam con la misma expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Está... vivo?- el ángel quiso saber, y ahora Dean estaba mirándolo.

-Sí.- afirmó Billie.

Cas y Sam se miraron, como si estuvieran respirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Tú conoces su destino, Castiel.- continuó la Muerte, caminando hacia él.

Cas asintió.

Sam y Dean estaban observándolo con intriga en sus ojos.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo el ángel.

-Su destino es convertirse en el Nuevo Dios.- replicó Muerte. Cas sonrió levemente.

Sam y Dean se irguieron en sus lugares.

-Necesitamos entrenarlo primero, eso queda en mis manos.- agregó Billie.

-Para reemplazar a este dios caótico, necesita vencerlo primero, ¿No es así?-preguntó Sam.

-Exactamente... aún no está listo para eso.-Observó la Muerte

-Esto es un ladito juego de ajedrez... y no tenemos suficientes peones...-murmuró Dean, frunciendo el cejo.

Sam apretó sus labios con nerviosismo, y se animó a él mismo a preguntar:

-¿Qué debemos hacer mientras tanto?-

Billie desvió sus profundos ojos café hacia el hermano más joven:

-Sobrevivir, primero que todo.-

Sam mostró su clásica _bitchface_ al oír esto, e hizo que Billie sonriera con malicia, para luego continuar diciendo:-Encuentren las tres Arcas de las Almas, y restaurenlas.- Billie disfrutó solo por unos segundos las caras fruncidas de Cas, Deab y Sam. Luego agregó:-Él Infierno, el Purgatorio y el Cielo, esos lugares son conocidos como las Arcas de las Almas... Y el ejecutor las ha destruído. Por eso es que hay un nuevo Apocalipsis.-

-Sé de lo que hablas...- dijo Cas, apretando sus puños:-Vamos a necesitar de una bruja muy poderosa para hacer eso... y de mucha suerte.-

Billie estaba mirando a Cas con ojos rasgados, cuando el terminó de hablar, se le acercó, y le dijo en un tono bajo:

-Tengo este mensaje para tí, del Vacío.-

Cas tenía ahora miedo en sus ojos.

Dean lo notó, e instintivamente, se acercó al ángel como queriéndolo proteger de algo

Billie lo miró de reojo y sonrió:

-Él dijo:ella continuó:-Él trato está aún vigente, aún si él está trabajando temporalmente con nosotros.- Y luego de decir esto, desapareció.

Dean giró su rostro con brusquedad para enfrentar a Cas, pero el angel no lo estaba mirando.

-Enviaré un alerta a los cazadores que sobrevivieron...- planeó Sam:-Necesito que vayan a los puntos de encuentro. Y necesitamos llamar a Roweena.-

_-_-_

Parecía que Sam tenía un plan, pero Dean no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que Billie le había dicho a Cas a cerca del Vacío. Así que lo siguió a la cocina.

Habían estado discutiendo los últimos días... Por Jack y por su mamá. Pero algo dentro de su estómago estaba diciéndole que ese trato sería otro agujero negro que se llevaría a Cas de su lado otra vez.

Aquél era un Infierno al cuál el no quería regresar...

No esperó a ver qué era lo que Cas estaba por hacer allí, solo entró y cerró la puerta.

-Cas...- Dean lo llamó.

El ángel se volteó a verlo, y le dió una mirada rápida a la puerta cerrada.

Castiel resopló:

-No es el momento perfecto para esto, Dean...-le advirtió.

Dean tragó con dificultad, se lo veía algo nervioso:

-Sí, si lo es...-el cazador afirmó:-Él mundo se está terminando, carajo, así que si lo es...-

-No hay nada de qué hablar.-

Castiel estaba tan enojado, se sentía tan frustrado con toda aquella situación.¿Cuál era el punto de hablar con Dean de todas formas? Él no sabía usar las palabras correctas, en cambio usaría las que dolían, y pelearían otra vez... la misma película, una y otra vez. Cas estaba cansado. Pero, está bien, Dean quería hablar, así que, Cas decidió sacar toda la basura allí mismo.

-De hecho, si, hablemos.- Dijo Cas, poniendo está expresión descarada en su rostro, Dean conocía eso muy bien:-Tú casi matas a Jack, y lo encerrarte en la caja de Mal'ak... Así que estoy muy enojado contigo.-

-¿Y qué tienes que decir tú a cerca de ese trato con el Vacío?- Dean espetó en voz alta, Castiel apretó sus labios, y fijó sus ojos enojados en los de él.

-Eso no es relevante ahora.- el angel dijo, apretando su mandíbula.

Dean se irguió en su lugar, se sentía muy frustrado:

-Sí, Cas. ¡Por su puesto que lo es!- casi gritó.

Castiel no podía creer esto. ¿Gritando? ¿Otra vez? ¿De verdad Dean? Él no iba a mencionar aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Dió solo dos pasos hacia adelante, y cuando estuvo sola a un respiro de la Cara de Dean, le dijo, con fuego en su mirada:

-Oh, ¿Si? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Ahora? Porque _ahora_ estás preocupado por mí.- Dean lo observaba confundido, entonces Cas lo dijo:-Porque pensé que estaba muerto para tí hace solo unos días, Dean... ¿Y ahora estás preocupado por mí?-

Dean tragó, se lo merecía. Merecía cada palabra que el ángel quisiera decirle. Había sido un completo idiota. Esas estúpidas palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarla. Su madre había muerto, y él había estado enojado con Cas porque creyó que el ángel le había mentido. Se había equivocado. Y nunca le había pedido perdón.

Así que sí, se merecía cada palabra...

Cas vió dolor y arrepentimiento en los ojos del cazador. Su rostro se suavizó, solo por un segundo, entonces murmuró:

-Sí quieres saber, sí, hice un trato con el Vacío.- Castiel bajó su cabeza:-Esta a a punto de llevarse a Jack, y yo me ofrecí en su lugar.- el ángel hizo una pequeña pausa, y siguió:-Él aceptó, pero va a llevarme cuando yo me permita ser feliz." Trató por un instante de mirar a Dean a los ojos, pero no pudo.

Dean sintió que su corazón le dolía, tragó lentamente, y ninguna palabra vino a rescatarlo de aquel silencio.

Cas quería huir de allí, así que dió dos pasos hacia la puerta, pero Dean lo detuvo, parándose delante de él.

-Espera.- le dijo.

-Tengo qie ir a ayudar a Sam.-Castiel resopló.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- Dean estaba tratando de contenerse para no abrazar al bastardo ahí mismo.

-¿Cuál hubiese sido la diferencia?- preguntó el ángel, mirando con tristeza a los ojos del cazador: -¿A caso ves mi felicidad cerca o algo? Está vida puede ser muchas cosas... pero no es feliz para mi, no pronto.-

Dean estaba mudo. Apretó sus labios porque tenía una pregunta para esas palabras, quizás. Pero Castiel ya no quería estar allí.

-Déjame pasar.- le ordenó, Dean se irguió en su lugar.

-No.- Le respondió.

Cas enojó sus ojos, e hizo eso que suele hacer con su boca cuando está realmente enojado.

Dean se maldijo a sí mismo, porque deseaba besarlo desesperadamente.

-Sabes que puedo moverte sin usar mis manos.- El ángel le advirtió. Pero Dean se mantenía firme como roca.

-Entonces hazlo.- lo desafió el cazador.

-No me provoques, Dean.- Castil le advirtió otra vez .

Dean vió furia en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba:

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Cas?- le dijo,con un tono doloroso en la voz.

Castiel sonrió incrédulo:

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- repitió el serafín:-¿Qué sucede contigo? Actuando como un hombre rabioso, fuera de control, desde que Michael te poseyó por segunda vez.- Le espetó Castiel, y cuando vio que Dean no estaba diciendo nada, agregó:-Eres débil, como el resto de nosotros, déjame ir.-

-No.- Repitió Dean:-No hasta que me digas...- Dean presionó sus labios, uno contra el otro, con nerviosismo:-No hasta que me digas por qué crees que no puedes ser feliz... ¿No eres feliz con nosotros, aquí?- terminó por decir el cazador, le había costado mucho preguntar eso.

Castiel ladeó su cabeza y frunció el cejo, lo observaba disgustado:

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó, porque no podía creer que Dean trajera ese asunto a colación en ese momento. Pero buscó paciencia en su interior, y volvió a suavizar su rostro, respondiendo:-Me gusta estar aquí contigo, y Sam y Jack... Somos una familia, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-

Dean parecía algo turbado. Cas pudo ver como el cazador bajaba el rostro, tratando de hablar, con una voz muy baja:

-Sé que puedo ser un idiota a veces, pero...-Dean estaba tratando desesperadamente de decir esas palabras, pero fallaría nuevamente:-Eres como un hermano para mí...- dijo, luego apretó los ojos con irá. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Qué estúpido cobarde era.

Cas rió, pero había una expresión cansina en su rostro, Dean lo notó.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora, ¿Vas a dejarme pasar?-le pidió nuevamente.

-Aún no me haz dicho por qué no puedes ser feliz." Preguntó el cazador. No podía darse por vencido con eso.

Pero Castiel solo se lo quedó mirando con resignación, y luego sonrió con tristeza:

-Te veo luego, Dean.- le dijo finalmente, y se fue.

Dean relajó sus hombros cuando Cas ya no estuvo allí. Pero sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo en la pared. ¿Por qué Cas estaba evadiendo ese tema? ¿Y por qué él tenía que ser tan cobarde? Estaba a punto de perderlo otra vez, y esa daga estaba enterrándose profunda en su cuerpo y en su alma. Se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía hablar normalmente con el ángel? Rayos... Necesitaba una cerveza.

//--//--//

Dean fue a la Sala de Guerra, y allí encontró a Cas y a Sam hablando. Sam estaba sentado en frente de su laptop, y el ángel estaba apoyado contra la mesa en la biblioteca. Realmente no quería espiarlos, pero la escena llamó su atención.

-Rowena está en camino. Recién la llamé.- Dijo Sam.

Castiel cruzó sus brazos:

\- No puedo creer que Jack esté vivo- sonrió el angel, bajando el rostro.

Sam rió.

-Sí, lo sé...estoy feliz también, pero preocupado por su misión.- observó el más joven de los Winchester.

-Yo lo ví, Sam... En mi visión.- Cas estaba mirando el techo ahora, con esperanza en sus ojos:-Y me sentí tan devastado cuando descubrí que estaba quemando su alma... Pensé...- Castiel sonrió:-Pero estaba equivocado.-

-Todos lo estábamos, Cas. Jack... él es la clave....- dijo Sam, había esperanza en sus ojos también.

Ellos siguieron hablando de Jack con cariño mientras Dean los observaba.

Sam y Cas parecían tan relajados... Solo hablando allí... Dean hubiese querido hablar con Cas de esa forma, como dos buenos amigos. Pero eso nunca había sido así con ellos dos. Toda la tensión sexual o lo que sea que era eso, rodeándola. Esa era la gran diferencia, la _cosa _entre ellos. No pueden hablar de forma relajada, como con Sam, porque ellos no son sólo _amigos normales_ ... Se podría decir. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Dean. Y ahora se estaba poniendo peor, después de su comportamiento de imbécil, y todo eso.

Y ahí siguieron ellos dos, hablando del chico. Desde que Dean regresó luego de ser poseído por Michael, Cas habla de Jack muy seguido. El ángel se convirtió en una especie de _papá_ o algo así.Jack se convirtió en el mundo de Caa... Dean solía creer que él era algo parecido al mundo para Cas... porque lo vió hacer tantos sacrificios por él, sacrificios que el cazador sentía no había sabido apreciar del todo. Esos días ya han pasado, pensaba Dean. Y él lo había arruinado todo con Cas. Cas tenía ahora otra misión, otra prioridad. Y su nombre era Jack.

Dean Winchester, has perdido tu oportunidad.

Rowena entró al búnker y vio a Dean parado a los pies de la escalera.

El cazador se giró para recibirla.

-Hola, muchachos- Los saludó ella. El cazador se volteó para verla, y mientras ella iba bajando las escaleras, notó la expresión triste y pensativa en el rostro de Dean. La bruja entrecerró los ojos: -¿Por qué la cara larga?-disparó sin anestesia.

Dean se irguió en su lugar, ¿A caso estaba siendo tan evidente?

Trató de cambiar su cara cuando Sam y Cas se acercaron.

-Hola, Roweena.- el cazador más joven vio como la bruja abría el Libro de los Condenados, y asintió:-Así que, encontraste lo que te pedimos.- afirmó Sam.

Roweena le dió una mirada rápida.

-Sí, Samuel, lo encontré.- Suspiró:-Pero solo la superficie.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Cas.

La bruja lo miró y le sonrió sugestivamente

-Bueno, hola hermoso.- lo piropeó.

Castiel tragó con dificultad, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Roweena siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él.

Dean vió todo aquello y frunció el cejo:

-Okay.- los interrumpió, algo nervioso:  
-Vamos al punto, por favor.-

Rowena si giró para verlo con sus ojos rasgados:

-Muy bien, chico apurado.-dijo, luego agregó:-Él libro menciona las tres Arcas de Almas, hay tronos... Tres tronos en el Cielo, Purgatorio e Infierno, que deben ser restaurados...-Rowena marcó, pero luego cerró el libro y mirando a Sam terminó:-Eso es... Cómo dije, superficie.-

-Entonces... ¿Dónde está escrito el resto?- quiso saber Sam, y Cas rasgó sus ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Creo saber...- murmuró el ángel, luego miró fijamente al Winchester más joven:-Se llama El Libro Blanco, pero es una especie de leyenda. Habla a cerca de reparación del equilibrio...-

-He oído a cerca de ese libro, ¿A caso existe realmente?- preguntó la bruja.

-Ahora que tú has leído eso... creo que sí existe.- Afirmó Castiel.

Dean dió un paso hacia adelante:

-Bueno- dijo:-¿Y dónde podría llegar a estar?-

-Bien...- pensó Rowena:-Sí la leyenda es cierta, pues personas con la línea de sangre del Hombre Recto , las escrituras dicen que el libro pasa de generación en generación dentro de la familia... su familia, supongo.- la bruja cruzó los brazos, mirando a Dean.

Sam miró a Dean con desconcierto.

-Tienes que ser algo que haya estado en su familia todo este tiempp.- Observó Castiel.

Dean pestañeó y Sam puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Entonces Dean recordó algo...

-Está... Está vieja caja, en el almacén de papá...- dijo.

#_#_#_$_$_#_

Dean y Sam ya estaban abordo de Baby en la carretera.

El almacén de John Winchesters storage estaba algo alejado de Lebanon, pero no mucho. Dean no estaba escuchando música, y eso era raro.

Des a ratos Sam lo miraba de reojo, porque estaba preocupado por la sería exprés en el rostro de su hermano. Pero había aprendido a darle su tiempo para hablar.

Hasta que Dean habló.

-Cas hizo un trato con el Vacío.- el hermano mayor lanzó, sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera.

Sam respiró hondo, entonces dijo:

-Sí, lo sabía... Jack me lo dijo.-

-¿Jack te lo dijo?- Dean elevó el tono de su voz y miró a su hermano con fuego en los ojos.

Sam suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a estas reacciones.

-Y no me dijiste.- terminó diciendo el mayor de los Winchester.

Sam rodó sus ojos con hastío:

-Porque sabía cómo te pondrías... Siempre sobre reaccionas cuando se trata de Cas.-

Dean solo tragó, y no sobre reaccionó a eso.

Sam resopló, y mirando hacia el camino en frente de él otra vez, luego habló con una voz más calmada:

-Hablé con Cas... Lo hizo por Jack, y yo respeto su elección.-

Hubo un silencio, y luego Sam apretó los labios, porque necesitaba poner otro asunto sobre la mesa...

-¿Cuándo vas a disculparte con Cas?-disparó.

Dean se movió incómodo en su asiento, y dándole una mirada rápida a su hermano, aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Eso traté de hacer.-

Sam subió sus cejas. No sé esperaba eso. Aguardó a que su hermano se explicará, pero era Dean. Dean tratando de hablar de sentimientos. Así que supo que necesitaba ayudarlo con algunas palabras:

-¿Y cómo te fue?-

-Ahm... Él...- Dean pestañeó otra vez:-Sé enojó aún más... Supongo...-

Sam rió incrédulo:

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, como siempre Dean.-

Dean tragó con dificultad. Estaba asombrado con la actitud de su hermano, y no comprendía porque aquel comentario lo hacía poner incómodo... ¿a caso Sam sabía a cerca de... todo ese asunto con Cas? Maldición.... por supuesto que debía saber... Era algo que ya Dean no podía ocultar. Seguro todo los sentimientos bailaban en su cara. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Okay... solo... ve con la corriente .. quizás eso solo Sam se refería a que él no debía perder más tiempo y disculparse con Cas de una vez. ¿Tal vez debería cambiar el tema de conversación? Si... Tal vez... Pero Dean necesitaba sacarse algunos temas de encima... Así que... Se dió coraje a sí mismo y fue honesto con Sam a cerca de Cas, por primera vez.

-Las cosas... han cambiado entre él y yo...- se escuchó decir a sí mismo, y eso fue raro.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Sam.

-Sus... prioridades han cambiado... Me refiero a que... Jack es ahora su misión, y lo más importante para él, y yo...-

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás celoso?-su hermano lo cortó abruptamente, girando su cuerpo para mirarlo con desconcierto.

Dean abrió su boca y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, solo por un segundo, como un ciervo atrapado por las luces.

Sam rió incrédulo:

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo:- Deja de ser un idiota sé honesto con él.-, miró al camino pero su voz había sonado ahora como una orden. Luego sacudió su cabeza y agregó:-¿Por qué te es tan difícil cuando se trata de Cas?-Sam preguntó, pero él ya sabía la respuesta. Necesitaba que su hermano dejara de ser tan obstinado. Ya era tiempo, y eran momentos difíciles por los que estaban atravesando, así que, sí. Estaba presionándolo para que confesara.

Pero Dean apretó la mandíbula sin contestar. Sus ojos clavados en la carretera.

Sam sonrió, desvió su mirada hacia su ventana, muy molesto:

-Sí, claro... Vas a perderlo si te sigues escondiendo.- le espetó.

Dean frunció el cejo:

-No me estoy escondiendo.- murmuró.

Sam ya estaba cansado. Corrió con una mano sus cabellos haca atrás, y la otra paseó por todo su rostro, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo:

-Okay...-comenzó entonces: ¿Hablaste con él a cerca de esa vez que estuvo muerto? Y que porque como tú estuviste tan mal, estuviste como un zombie cuando él no estaba, no debería tomar en serio esa estupidez que le dijiste el otro día en la cabaña?-  
Sam estaba ahora esperando alguna reacción de Dean.

Pero el rey de la evasión tomó el camino equivocado:

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Sam rió otra vez, no podía creer cómo era su hermano:

-Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pero si quieres seguir haciendo esto, bien... ya tienes cuarenta años, Dean.- La cara de Sam mostraba una expresión de decepción y cansancio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- rió Dean por lo bajo.

-Significa...- la voz de Sam ya sonaba algo elevada y hastiada:-Que tu tiempo para ser un idiota ya expiró. Habla con él y sé honesto con lo que sientes.-

-Sí, ¡graciasDr. Phill!-gritó Dean, ofuscado con toda aquella conversación, estaba seguro ahora que su hermano sabía acerca de _la situación_ con Cas:-Los hombres no hablamos de sentimientos.- el hermano mayor puso ese muro otra vez, y Sam decidió renunciar allí mismo.

-Haz lo que quieras.- El más joven concluyó, mirando hacia el camino en frente de él, frunciendo el cejo.

Dean lo miró, y suspiró. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar que la charla quedará allí? Tosió con extrañeza, y arrojó lo siguiente:

-Tú hablas con él en un modo muy relajado...-

Sam se giró otra vez para ver a su hermano, ¿Qué rayos había sido esa observación? No podía ni siquiera contestar esa pregunta, pero lo hizo, porque su hermano era un causa perdida.

-Porque es mi amigo.- le dijo, no sabiendo exactamente lo que Dean quería decir o investigar con todo aquelll. Vió que su hermano apretó los labios, sus ojos aún sobre la carretera.

-Sí, eso... ¿Y a caso yo no soy su amigo también?- preguntó Dean, pero había sonado más a un pensamiento.

Sam estaba muy confundido, sacudió su cabeza, y elevando ambas manos, solo dijo:

-Creo que la pregunta aquí es, ¿Que significa Cas para tí? Y por qué no puedes hablar con él en un modo relajado, yo diría...-Sam respiró hondo antes de formular y terminar con su idea:- Yo diría... que hay algo más allí.-luwgo miró a Dean.

Su hermano mayor estaba intentando tragar, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pero no contestó. Y ese fue el final de la conversación.

_#_#_#_##

Llegaron al almacén de John Winchester. Y entraron.

El lugar estaba lleno de cosas viejas, Sam y Dean comenzaron a buscar aquella caja vieja que apenas recordaban.

-Era como... una caja de galletas...- murmuró Sam, pero Dean negó con su cabeza levemente.

t was like... a cookie box..." murmured Sam, but Dean shook his head slightly.

-Nop. Era más grande que eso... papá lo llevaba siempre, cada vez que nos mudábamos. Era sucia, fea, y metálica...-recordó Dean, moviendo algunos objetos en la pared.

-Sí... Siempre me pregunté que había adentro de esa caja...-comentó Sammy, abriendo un cajón lleno de papeles.

-Yo pensaba que tenía herramientas de papá, o lo que sea...- dijo Dean, moviendo cajas.

-Aquí- señaló Sam Había encontrado la caja en medio de aquellos papeles en los que estaba excsrvando. Tomó la vieja caja . Estaba sucia. Sam la abrió y allí encontró tres placas de metal. Algo estaba escrito en ellas.

-Es enoquiano.-reconoció el más joven, Dean frunció sus cejas.

-#-#-#-#

Regresaron al e iniciaron una reunión. Roweena, Sam y Dean, sentados a la mes en el salón de guerra y Cas parado en frente de ellos, con las tres tabletas metálicas.

-Es extraño... recuerdo haber estado allí cuando esto se escribió, solo es que... no puedo recordar toda la situación... Metatron estaba ahí...- dijo el ángel, mirando a las tres placas con desconcierto en sus ojos.

-Pero... ¿yo tenía razón, Cas? Hablan de tres reyes.- observó Sam, señalándolas.

-Sí.- afirmó Cas:- Cada placa pertenece a cada una de las Arcas de Almas... Cielo, Infierno y Purgatorio.- Castiel puso las tabletas sobre la mesa, luego continuó:-Hay un trono en cada lugar, como ya sabemos, pero debemos encontrarle un rey a cada trono.-

Dean resopló:

-¿Cómo?-

-Cada rey tendrá que leer las inscripciones en estas placas para restauraras arcas.- Castiel miró a Sam: -Y también en ellas están las instrucciones para llegar al trono.- concluyó.

-¿Y los nombres de los reyes? ¿Están escritos allí?- preguntó Roweena, pero Cas sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno... el lugar del Rey del Infierno está actualmente vacío, sin hablar d Cielo, pero el Purgatorio...-observó Dean:-Nunca ha tenido un rey.-

-Ustedes tienen que elegirlos.- dijo Cas, como si en aquel instante hubiera recordado algo.

Los dos hermanos se irguieron en sus lugares.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Sam.

Cas lo miró:

-Recuerdo a Metatron mencionando la línea de sangre del Hombre Recto, diciendo que ellos tenían el poder de hacer esa elección, está algo nublado en mi mente, pero...- Cas presionó sus labios:-Estoy seguro de eso.-

Rowena aplaudió:

-¡Tiene sentido! ¡Los Winchesters tienen que elegir!- dijo entusiasta.:-Sam, con todo tu conocimiento, puedes elegir al rey del infierno.- lo señaló. Sam hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero luego desvió su atención a Dean cuando Roweena continuó:-Y tú, ya que has estado en ese sucio lugar, el Purgatorio, puedes elegir su rey.-luego elevó su dedo índice y dijo:-Y todos sabemos que Jack es el rey del Cielo.-culminó la bruja.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí.

-Supongo que tiene razón... la caja estaba al cuidado de tu familia.-dijo Cas.

Roweena Los miró:

-Lo siento, pero parece que... El destino del mundo está otra vez en las manos de los Winchesters.-

#-#-#-#-#

Luego de eso, Dean estaba en la cocina tomando una cerveza, pensando en aquella conversación incómoda que había tenido con Sam. Ser honesto, si... Algo difícil... Pero tenía razón.

Terminó su cerveza y caminó en dirección a la biblioteca otra vez. Estaba decidido en que está vez hablaría con honestidad con Cas.

Lo encontró allí, dándole la espalda, y lo extraño era, que no estaba usando su gabardina. Dean frunció el cejo, pero aún así lo llamó:

-¿Cas? Necesitamos hablar.-

-Cada se ha ido.- dijo aquella persona, y giró su rostro para ver al cazador:-Recuperé mi cuerpo.-

Dean abrió sus ojos horrorizados:

-¿Jimmy Novak?- preguntó.

////


	2. Recipientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas se fue y en su lugar está Jimmy Novak. Dean le reza para encontrarlo y algo maravilloso sucede.  
Mientras tanto, buscarán los nuevos reyes del Infierno y Purgatorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigo! Perdón por la tardanza en la traducción pero aquí llegó! Espero lo disfruten!

Jimmy Novak estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, y se lo veía ansioso.

Sam y Dean estaban observándolo. No podían entender como es que eso había sucedido. Cómo fue que un fantasma del Cielo pudiera ahora estar ocupando su antiguo cuerpo... Y también... dónde rayos estaba Cas?

Sam decidió acercarse, seguido por Dean.

-Así que... tú estabas muerto.- dijo simplemente.

Jimmy le ofreció una mirada rápida, luego desvió su mirada a sus propias manos juntas:

-Lo estoy.-

Dean perdió la paciencia:

-Bien. Entonces.-comenzó diciendo:-No creo que comprendas la gran y complicada situación en la que estamos ahora, el mundo es un maldito caos... Necesitamos a Cas.- culminó el cazador, con un dejé de desesperación en su voz.

Sammy lo miró de reojo, preocupado.

-¡No!- contestó Jimmy, poniéndose de pie:-Ya estoy de regreso, ahora, voy a encontrar a mi hija y a mi esposa...-

-¿¡Dónde está Cas?- Dean lo cortó. Se sentía algo impactante.

Sam podía leer a su hermano como a un libro abierto, pero necesitaba que permaneciera calmado, porque Jimmy parecía estar confundido, y actuar como un camión con acoplado a toda velocidad podría llegar a ser peligroso. Jimmy podría decidir huir, y así sería muy dificultoso traer a Castiel de regreso.

-No lo sé.- respondió Novak:-Yo le reclamé mi cuerpo y porque estoy muerto, nuestro trato terminó... No tuvo otra opción que devolvérmelo.-

Dean resopló y frunció el cejo. No tenía palabras para eso. Estaba aterrorizado pensando que quizás jamás volvería a ver a Cas.

Sam decidió intervenir:

-Hey..., Escucha, esto está mal.- Explicó el cazador más joven, acercándose al fantasma con su usual método empático:-Ustedes dos, Amelia y tú, estaban en el Cielo...-

-Debo encontrar a Amelia y a Claire...- repitió Jimmy, evadiendo la mirada de Sam.

-¡No!- tronó Dean, caminando hacia él como un león enardecido:-¡Lo que tienes que hacer es mover tu espectral trasero de ese cuerpo así Cas puede volver con nosotros!-

-Dean...- Sam trató de calmarlo, pero Jimmy estaba ahora enfrentándose a su hermano con la misma furia.

-¡Este es mi cuerpo, no voy a hacer eso!-gritó el hombre.

Dean respiraba pesadamente, y sus ojos permanecían fijos en Jimmy.

-Okay, muy bien. Tienes que escucharme.- Sam se colocó en medio de ellos dos, para poner un límite en su pleito. Su tono de voz era calmó, trataba de razonar con Jimmy:-Hay peligro afuera...Tu no puedes dolor salir e ir a buscar a tu familia.-

-¿Peligro? ¿Qué clase de peligro...?- preguntó Novak con una mirada confusa.

Sam desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, parecía estar más calmado, así que invitó a Jimmy a sentarse, y trató de explicarle la situación.

Dean se volteó y dió unos pocos pasos. Cerró sus ojos con desespero y luego miró hacia el techo:

  
-¿Dónde está, Cas?- susurró.

\-----

Ya habían pasado horas, y Dean estaba sentado en su cama cuando Sam golpeó su puerta y la abrió:

-Bueno... él aún está un poco confundido, pero... pude convencerlo de quedarse en el búnker, por ahora.-dijo el más joven de los cazadores, con una triste sonrisa.

-Cas tiene que regresar, Sam.- Murmuró Dean, sin mover un solo músculo.

-Lo sé, Dean.- dijo Sam, podía ver cómo todo eso estaba afectando a su hermano:-¿Alguna noticia de él?-preguntó luego, pero Dean sólo negó con la cabeza en silencio. El hermano menor apretó los labios:-Lo encontraremos.- Agregó:-Ó él nos encontrará a nosotros.-

Sam quería darle algo de esperanza a Dean, pero sabía que la situación era complicada. Jimmy estaba confundido, su mente no parecía estar con todas sus funciones. Parecía desencantado. Pero necesitaban mantener la fe. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se fue.

Ya era de noche y Dean no estaba durmiendo, le había rezado a Cas todo el día, pero no había signos de él.

De pronto, el cuarto tembló, y pudo ver una luz brillante invadiendo todo el lugar, cubrió sus ojos y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Dean?- Dean escuchó una voz que lo llamaba:-¿Dean?-

Dean sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremeció:

-¿Cas?-preguntó, y entonces la intensidad de aquella voz comenzó a bajar de intensidad.

-¿Puedes oírme?- la voz sonó sorprendida. Era Castiel, Dean estaba seguro de eso.

-Sí- el cazador respondió, descubriéndose los ojos, quería sonreír pero la situación era abrumadora.

-Esto es... no me lo esperaba.-dijo el ángel:-Pensé en comunicarme con mi verdadera forma...- la luz brillante aún estaba en toda la habitación.

-Cas, tienes que regresar.- pidió Dean, y había dolor en su voz.

-Lo sé...- susurró Castiel.

Dean pudo notar tristeza en su tono, pero entonces... Vio que la luz se volvía azul, brillaba, hermosa.

El cazador abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante esa maravillosa visión. Era una sensación tibia, y lo hacía sentir seguro.

-¿Éste eres... tú?- dijo Dean, y se aventuró a tocarlo. Se sentía eléctrico, y etéreo, y hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Cas era hermoso.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó Cas, con algo de ansiedad en su voz.

Dean pudo finalmente sonreír:

-Sí.- Contestó, sin saber que más decir. Estaba embelesado, tocando aquella luz, aquella luz que era Cas... _Su Cas..._

-Dean... solo personas especiales pueden ver mi verdadera forma... Tu no pudiste la primera vez que nos conocimos... ¿Por qué ahora sí? No lo entiendo...- 

Dean rió porque sintió cosquillas en sus manos:

-Eres hermoso, Cas.- el cazador dijo, estaba como hechizado.

Cas no esperaba que Dean dijera eso. Enmudeció al instante y el silencio hizo que Dean lo llamara otra vez...

-¿Cas?-

-Aquí estoy, Yo...- el ángel intentó formular palabra:-Gracias, Dean.-solo fue capaz de decir.

Dean aclaró su garganta, sintió a Cas algo apenado. Y pensó que esa era una de las características más tiernas de su ángel. Amaba eso de él.El hijo de perra no podía aguantar un cumplido sin sentirse extraño.

-Bien...- dijo Dean:-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? Jimmy Novak no va a renunciar a su cuerpo, quiere recuperar a Claire y a su esposa... y está como con... _el cerebro pausado.-_

-Está confundido, lo sé... es porque estaba en el Cielo y ahora está deambulando por la Tierra... está mareado, podríamos decir...- Explicó Cas:-Yo podría ayudarlo a qué vea el problema y su situación, pero... no en así en mi verdadera forma...-

-Claro...- observó Dean, pensativo:-¿Y por qué dejaste que entrara, Cas?-preguntó entonces.

Cas suspiró:

-Él está muerto así que... Nuestro arreglo...-

-Sí, él dijo que estaba roto...- Dean tragó, luego mirando hacia aquella luz brillante y azul, tan hermosa, a su alrededor, dijo:-Tienes que encontrar un nuevo recipiente.-

-Sí... eso parece.- Contestó Cas, se lo oía algo cansado.

-Bueno...- Dean tosió incómodo:-Es solo por un tiempo... hasta que hables con Jimmy, no?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Cas confundido.

Entonces Dean suspiró hondo, y dijo:

-Tómame.- 

-¿Qué?- Cas sonó confundido, ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Estaba Dean ofreciendo su propio cuerpo? Eso era algo que nunca creyó podría suceder. 

-Te estoy diciendo _Sí_ a tí, ¿okay?- El cazador repitió en voz alta:-Puedes entrar en mí... me refiero a que ..- quería patearse su propio trasero por haber sonado como un excitado, e imbécil ruborizado hablando en segundo sentido:-Quise decir que.... Puedes poseerme...-

-Dean...- aún escuchando al cazador decir eso, Cas quería cerciorarse de que Dean estaba seguro de hacer. Porque podría ser un punto de no regreso.

-¡Vamos, Cas!- exclamó Dean, y Cas habló otra vez...

-¿Sabes lo que significa? Ambos estaremos unidos, y...-

-Sí, sé lo que significa, Cas, ya he estado poseído.- El cazador apretó los labios ante el recuerdo de aquella horrenda experiencia.

-Oh...- escuchó decir a Cas, como si estuviera dudando, así que Dean cerró sus ojos y, aunque era raro en él, trató de ser honesto con Cas, tratando de olvidar todas aquellas peleas que habían tenido en los últimos días.

-Pero...- Dean dijo, tragando con dificultad:-Yo confío en tí plenamente, total y ciegamente.-

Cas quedó sin palabras otra vez, ¿Por qué Dean estaba usando finalmente esas palabras honestas en esta situación?

No sé dió cuenta que el silencio había sido tan prolongado...

-¿Cas?- el cazador lo llamó otra vez, con una leve sonrisa. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez... Haciendo raras las cosas, el lindo hijo de perra.

-Es solo que...- el ángel trató de hablar, pero Dean lo interrumpió.

-¡Vamos, Cas!- exclamó, abriendo sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de abrazarlos:-¡Compartamos el cuarto!-arrojó sin pensar, luego se ruborizó ferozmente, y tosió para aclarar su garganta:-Bueno... No, sí, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-aclaró apenado.

_¡Deja de balbucear, Dean Winchester!_

-Bien.- suspiró Cas:-¿Listo?- preguntó.

Dean asintió:

-Por supuesto.-

La luz azul brilló aún más, intensa, y Dean cerró sus ojos. Se sentía bien, entonces Cas lo poseyó lentamente.

Dean respiró hondo, abriendo sus ojos, que ahora mostraban un brillo azul de gracia.

Cas miró las manos dr Dean, y se sintió un poco más liviano. Por supuesto, era porque la ropa de Dean era menos complicada que la suya. Sonrió al sentir la colonia del cazador. Entonces, pudo sentirlo... Tibio, nervioso... Y de repente, una una inmensa cantidad de todo estaba en su cabeza, como una tormenta violenta. El ángel abrió sus ojos de par en par al encontrarse con los sentimientos y deseos más profundos de Dean. Comenzó a agitarse pero sabía que debía controlarlos. Se miró al espejo, y observándose allí, era extraño, veía a Dean, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía a sí mismo. Trató de calmarse... Tragó con dificultad y pudo sentir la vergüenza de Dean, y también estaba agotado y confundido, como lo estaba él. Así que fijó su mirada en esos hermosos ojos verdes, y susurró:

-Okay... lo sé. Pero necesitamos estar concentrados en esto. No tomará mucho tiempo, Dean, lo prometo...- dijo el ángel. Lentamente, ese devastador tornado de sentimientos fue vencido por el raciocinio de Castiel, y cuando todo estuvo bajo control, se irguió en su lugar, asintió al reflejo de Dean en el espejo, y dejó el cuarto.

//////

Sam estaba bloqueando las escaleras, porque Jimmy quería salir.

-No puedes, ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hablamos?- el joven cazador le dijo.

-Me temo que sí.- sonó una ruda voz detrás de él.

Jimmy y Sam se voltearon rápidamente para ver a Dean parado allí, con sus ojos fijos en Novak.

-Dean...- lo llamó Sam, pero pudo ver como su hermano pestañeó e inspiró hondamente, y luego lo miró a los ojos y definitivamente, ése no era Dean.

El más joven de los cazadores se irguió en su lugar.

  
-No soy él, bueno... sí, pero, Ahm...- el ángel trató de explicar por qué es que estaba en el cuerpo de Dean, se sentía algo apenado.

-Cas- Sam sonrió: -Bienvenido.-

-Es solo por un rato... vine a ayudar a Jimmy.- Dijo Cas, acercándose al fantasma confundido.

Jimmy dió unos pasos hacia atrás. 

-No vas a convencerme dos veces, Castiek.- Jimmy le advirtió, apuntándolo con el índice.

Castiel elevó su mano lentamente, acercándose a él:

-Necesito mostrarte, no te lastimaré.-

Jimmy se detuvo en su lugar, y Cas colocó sus dos dedos sobre la frente de Novak.

Las imágenes eran con flashes, pero había guerra en ellas, en todas partes. Cazadores tratando de matar monstruos, caos. Personas muriendo. Disparos, sangre.

Y Cas le mostró a Claire, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Jimmy Novak. Y entonces Cas lo liberó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jimmy. Su mente estaba clara ahora, y secó aquella lágrima.

Cas!Dean lo miró con ternura:

-Es por este nuevo Apocalipsis que estamos tratando de detener.- dijo el ángel. Jimmy lo miró a los ojos: -Es por eso que estás aquí... El Cielo está roto, así como también el Infierno y el Purgatorio.-

Novak desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, horrorizado.

-Por eso es que necesitamos a Cas de regreso... Vamos a arreglar esto, pero lo necesitamos.- dijo Sam, preocupado.

-Pondremos cada persona con vida y cada alma a Salvo, porque repararemos el Cielo. Esa es nuestra misión... Eso es lo que hacemos.- dijo Cas, y Sam lo miró de reojo, porque eso le había sonado a Dean. Sonrió de lado.

-Claire...- Murmuró Jimmy, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su mandíbula.

-Sí... Claire...- repitió Cas, y Jimmy confió en él una vez más.

-Lo veo ahora. Entiendo todo.- Dijo Novak, mirando a los ojos a Castiel:-Me iré, y tú puedes tomar este cuerpo, no tengo un propósito para quedarme, pero confiaré en qué puedes salvar a mi hija y a mi esposa.- Jimmy suspiró, luego asintió:-Muy bien, lo haré ahora.-

Los ojos de Castiel brillaron con luz azul de su gracia, y otra muy blanca invadió el lugar. Sam tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, Sam vió a Dean y a Cas parados en frente de él.

-¿Son ustedes dos...?- preguntó Sam, apuntándolos.

Castiel asintió:

-Sí, Jimmy se fué, volvimos a ser nosotros.-

-Bien.- dijo Sam, aliviado:-¿Estás bien, Dean?- quiso saber, porque su hermano se veía algo confundido.

-Estoy... estoy bien... yo...- miró a Castiel, y se ruborizó.

Cas estaba mirándolo también. Se los veía muy avergonzados.

Sam se dió cuenta del momento incómodo, y tosió.

-Y... ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Están bien?- preguntó Sam, sabía que no se los veía bien, para nada. Pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas.

Dean bajó su rostro enrojecido y solo asintió en silencio. Y luego se fue.

Sam lo siguió con los ojos, luego intercambió miradas con Cas. El ángel abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

-Está bien, Cas... nosotros... podemos hablar luego, veo que fue abrumador para ustedes dos.- dijo Sam, con empatía, como siempre.

Cas apretó los labios, y asintió.

Sam puso una mano en su hombro:

-Vamos.- lo invitó:-Ayudame a encontrar un buen Rey Nuevo del Infierno.-

//////

Okay... podía con esto... 

Okay, no podía con esto...

Cómo que, ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que mostrarle cada secreto escondido en su cabeza a Cas? De seguro el pobre debía estar shockeado... ¡Demonios! ¡Desl seguro que lo debe estar! Porque los íntimos pensamientos de Dean Winchester son... _Pura y llanamente Castiel._

Mierda, mierda, _¡Mierda__!_

_Okay... respira..._

Quizás Cas pueda usar alguna herramienta angelical ó técnica para borrarlo todo y así olvidar las cosas que vio al estar dentro de él... 

_Detente allí mismo_,_ Dean Winchester... estás imaginando cosas sucias otra vez._

¡Maldición! ¡Quería patear su propia cara! 

Dean se rascó los cabellos con violencia. Había desespero y vergüenza en todo su rostro. Sentado en su cama, trató de trazar un plan para enfrentar a Castiel luego de haber sido poseído por él, y luego de haberle arrojado brutalmente cada trauma y sentimiento y... pensamiento reprimido que tenía. Estaba más que seguro que le había casi gritado en la cara : "_Te amo demasiado, por favor hazme tuyo"_ cual camión desbocado contra el ángel en el mismísimo instante en que entró en él... ¿Por qué? El había sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos a dioses e incluso a Michael, pero, ¿Por qué era distinto con Cas? Maldición... Estaba muriéndose de vergüenza.

Pero también, había descubierto que... Cas... Lo amaba igual.

Dean puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia un punto perdido en la pared, dejando que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en sus labios: 

-Él me ama como yo...- suspiró.

Ese amor era puro, tierno, limpio, brillante, leal, eterno...

Así es cómo una criatura tan antigua ama... 

Pero también había visto a Jack allí. Jack... En toda su cabeza. La preocupación, el sufrimiento, la desesperanza.

Ese chico... Tan céntrico en su cabeza. ¿Por qué eso lo hacía sentir tan celoso? Y Cas lo sabía ahora. Porque eso también se lo había mostrado.

Maldita sea... y luego también encontró desilusión... Cas se sentía así con él. Mierda... Era un idiota. Uno muy importante.

La sonrisa desapareció, y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con sus manos:

-¿Qué soy a caso? ¿Un maldito adolescente?- murmuró... Ese desastre de sentimientos... Necesitaba algo de aire.

Su teléfono vibró sobre su cama, dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Era Bobby. Contestó de inmediato.

-¿Bobby? Sí..., Estaré allí de inmediato, resistan.- se puso de pie de un salto, y corrió para agarrar su bolso con armas.

Ponerse a sí mismo en modo guerrero era la mejor manera de distraerse de estos asuntos.

////////////////

_¿Y ahora qué? _Cas sabía que debían hablar. Pero Dean no estaba en ningún lado. ¿A caso estaba evadiéndolo? Seguro que sí... Castiel había pensado miedo y vergüenza todo el tiempo que habían sido uno. Dean seguía creyendo que el no merecía ser salvado, o amado... el mismo problema que había visto en el desde aquel primer día en el granero. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Los dos se amaban, de igual manera... Castiel sonrió ante está revelación. Pero su pecho le dolía al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no estaba Dean allí? ¿_Por qué era él así_?

Cas entró en la biblioteca. Sam estaba parado, mirando uno de los libros con seriedad en el rostro. El angel miró alrededor, pero Dean tampoco estaba allí.

Sam lo vió:

-Hey, Cas.-

-¿Has visto a tu hermano?- preguntó el ángel, sin mirar a Sam a los ojos.

El cazador más joven notó la vergüenza en aquellas palabras:

-Él fue a una cacería... Bobby lo llamó, estaban complicados con algunos zombies.- Respondió Sam, y consiguió un triste "_Oh_" del serafín. Así que decidió acercarse a su amigo:-Mira Cas, tú y yo sabemos, que así es cómo Dean reacciona a... burno..., esta clase de situaciones.- le dijo:-Solo dale tiempo... este fue un gran paso para ustedes dos.-

Cas lo miró, y asintió.

Sam puso una mano en su hombro:

-Vamos.- lo animó:-Ya encontré a nuestro Rey del Infierno.-

Castiel lo siguió. Sabía a cerca de Dean rey de la evasión Winchester, solo que se sentía harto de eso. Y lo que vio cuando fueron uno solo... No lo sorprendió, en su mayoría. La culpa, el trauma, los problemas... Pero... ¿Eso sentimientos reprimidos? Aquello había sido abrumador para una criatura celestial como él. No sabía que Dean lo amaba tanto. Estaba por toda su mente. Pensamientos a cerca de él, su primer encuentro, el color de sus ojos... Sus labios...

Recordó aquellas fantasías sexuales en la cabeza de Dean con él, desnudos... Haciendo el amor. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Castiel se ruborizó al mismo tiempo en que Sam colocaba un libro en frente de él. Sabía que no había tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, Sam había resuelto algo muy importante para esta guerra. Así que, solo apretó sus labios y se enfocó en el plan.

-Mira, es fácil cuando encuentraa la conección.- Explicó el cazador:-Jack es mitad ángel y mitad humano, ¿Correcto? Es un Nephilim, es como un nexo entre la Humanidad y el Cielo. Y él será el nuevo rey y dios en el Cielo. Ahora...- Sam apuntó al nombre del libro que había puesto allí, decía "Anticristo":-Un anticristo es mitad demonio y mitad humano.- Sam se irguió en su lugar:-Oteo nexo entre la Humanidad, pero está vez, con el Infierno.-

Cas pestañeó:

-Tienes mucho sentido, San, por supuesto.- el ángel intercambio miradas con el cazador, que sonreía.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jesse.- planeó.

///////

Rowena preparaba el ritual para invocar al Anticristo y se la veía algo nerviosa.

-Debo confesar, estoy un poco ansiosa con esta ceremonia... ¿Es éste Jesse uno de los buenos?- preguntó la bruja. Había terminado el hechizo, y estaba ahora agarrando su libro de magia para recitar las palabras.

Sam suspiró:

-Sí, no te preocupes, era un buen chico cuando lo encontramos.-dijo.

-La gente cambia...-susurró Rowena, y Sam solo sonrió en silencio.

Ella comenzó a invocar a Jesse, y cuando terminó de recitar las palabras, el joven Anticristo apareció en frente de ellos.

El muchacho estaba sorprendido, pero aún así reconoció a Sam y a Cas inmediatamente.

-Esto es bueno.-dijo Jesse:-Estaba a punto de contactarte.-

////////

Estaban sentados en la sala de guerra, Sam y Cas habían explicado a Jesse toda la situación.

Jesse frunció el cejo:

-Sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo... De re puente habían monstruos y fantasmas y demonios, por todos lados... Y aún con mis poderes, no fui capaz de ayudarlos a todos.- Jesse se lamentó.

Rowena escuchó esto y sonrió, luego miró de reojo a Sam. Tenía razón, el chico era amable.

-¿Estuviste ayudando?-preguntó Cas.

Jesse asintió:

-Estoy viviendo en África, ayudando a las personas allí, porque hay mucho sufrimiento... Y de repente comenzó todo este caos.- El Anticristo sacudió levemente la cabeza con pesar, fijando sus ojos en sus manos:-Estoy tratando de salvar a todas las personas que puedo. No hay cazadores allá... Así que... Solo me tienen a mí.-

Sam sonrió con tristeza:

-Son afortunados de tenerte a tí, entonces.-

-Los voy a ayudar.- dijo Jesse, con determinación, mirando a todos los que estaban allí a los ojos:-Seré el Rey del Infierno, puedo ir y venir de allí a África, una vez que esto termine. Solo llámenme.- tomó un papel y una lapicera, y escribió allí tres números de teléfonos:-Estos son mis números... así la próxima vez que quieran contactarme no tendrán que usar hechizos de invocación.- sonrió el muchacho.

-Gracias, Jesse, te llamaremos cuando estemos listos.- dijo Sam.

Jesse se puso de pie:

  
-Necesito regresar, los veré pronto.- y desapareció.

-Tengo que llamar a Dean.-murmuró el cazador, tomando su teléfono.

//////

Dean conducía de regreso al búnker cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contestó de inmediato, era su hermano.

-¿Sammy?-

-Dean, encontramos al Nuevo Rey del Infierno. Es Jesse, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Dean ante el recuerdo de aquel niño:-Un chico poderoso.-

-Está ayudando a las personas en África, y estará listo cuando lo necesitemos... él aceptó.-

-Estás son buenas noticias, Sam.. y yo tengo noticias para tí también. Estuve pensando mucho a cerca de quién puede ser el Rey del Purgatorio.- El cazador estaba aún sonriente, se sentía y orgulloso de sí mismo:-Benny.- arrojó.

-En realidad esa es una excelente elección... necesitamos aliafos.- Contestó su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé.- rió por lo bajo el hermano mayor:-Así que dile a Rowena que me cocina un portal al Purgatorio, estaré allí en veinte.-

//////////

Cuando Dean llegó al búnker vió solo a Rowena, aguardándolo, con el hechizo para el portal listo.

-¿Dónde está Sam?- preguntó el cazador, colocando su bolso sobre la mesa del salón de guerra.

Rowena lo miró, y luego volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre el libro, contestó:

-Querrás decir, Sam y Castiel.-

La bruja observó como Dean tragó con dificultad al escuchar el nombre del ángel. Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Tuvieron que irse, habían demonios en el pueblo, esta chica... Kaia, los llamó.- Rowena agregó:-Oh, sí, y ella quiere su lanza de regreso.- culminó girando su cabeza para mirar al cazador.

-Bueno... eso no va a pasar.- respondió Dean, evadiendo los ojos inquisidores de la bruja.

Ella frunció el cejo, y mirando otra vez el libro, dijo:

-¿Sabes? Trata de callar tus propios sentimientos, tarde o temprano, te aplastará contra un muro- Dean la miró perplejo:-Estoy hablando de Castiel... ¿Ustedes compartieron recipiente?-

Dean tragó, y desvió la mirada.

Rowena sonrió complacida:

-Así que... Ahora los dos saben qué es lo que sienten el uno por el otro.-

-No sé de qué estás hablando, y no quiero hablar acerca de _eso_, lo que quiera que sea.- Dean elevó su mano para frenarla, y aún no estaba mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que pasar por esto? Ni siquiera era asunto de Rowena.

-Puedo verme como tonta, pero no tengo trescientos años por nada.- dijo la bruja, luego suspiró y agregó:-Deja de evadir tus sentimientos... Castiel parece herido.-

Dean cruzó su mirada con Rowena. Él no quería eso. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Estaba actuando como un idiota otra vez. Enojó sus ojos y bajó el rostro en silencio.

-Deja de jugar con él, es un ser maravilloso.- le pidió Rowena, con preocupación.

Dean apretó sus labios. ¿A caso era Rowena la voz de su desastrosa conciencia?

-Y además es hermoso y sexy...-

Okay, su tono había cambiado.

Dean la miró, algo celoso.

-Créeme, si fuera tú, ya hubiese comido de ese pastel ángel hace rato...-terminó por decir la bruja, con una expresión lujuriosa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no empezamos con el hechizo de una vez?- Dean casi gritó. Estaba ruborizado y furioso con el último comentario. Sí, claro... porque Cas iba a dejarla que se lo coma.

-Wow, celos, entiendo...- sonrió traviesa la bruja.

Dean resopló impaciente, y ella le entregó un papel:

-Muy bien, este es un hechizo sencillo, solo tienes que seguir estás instrucciones... Es como un beeper mágico, de esta forma podremos enviarle la señal cuando necesitemos que recite las palabras en el trono.- Le explicó Rowena.

Dean leyó el papel y luego lo puso en su bolsillo.

Rowena caminó hacia la mesa en la sala de guerra, dónde ella tenía el hechizo listo para abrir el portal:

-¿Estás listo? Solo tendrás tres horas.-

-Serán suficientes, sé dónde encontrarlo.- dijo Dean.

Rowena asintió y murmuró las palabras del hechizo.

Un portal de luz apareció en frente de Dean y éste lo atravesó sin pensar.

/////////

Dean recordaba cada rincón del Purgatorio. Estar allí otra vez le hacía recordar cuan puro era ese lugar. Allí fue dónde él finalmente pudo distinguir qué era lo que realmente quería más que nada, lo que él más necesitaba, y más amaba.

Era Castiel.

Castiel, siempre había sido él. 

El amor de su vida. 

El había aceptado eso, en el Purgatorio.

Y ahora... El necesitaba resolver sus cosas, otra vez. Cas debía estar enojado con él. ¡Maldición! El mismo estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Sam sabía. ¡Hasta Rowena lo sabía!... ¿Dónde está el secreto ahora? Ya no habían más secretos... Ya no.

  
Ambos habían compartido sus pensamientos. Una experiencia hermosa, aterradora y abrumante. Pero necesitaba hablar con Cas... Tenía que hacerlo.

Ya estaba cerca ahora, cerca de donde se encontraba Benny. De su territorio. Dean había hablado de esto incontables veces, mientras habían estado buscando a Cas. El territorio de Benny estaba donde yacían los tres árboles más altos... Un buen lugar.

De pronto escuchó una pelea. A veces extrañaba eso, pero no mucho, solo por aquel deje de melancolía.

Sí... había una pelea entre aquellos tres árboles altos, los más altos del Purgatorio, y allí estaba... Benny, su viejo amigo.

Dean sonrió, y preparó su cuchillo, arrojándose a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Benny lo vio con asombro.

-¿¡Dean!?- gritó el vampiro:-¿¡Qué rayos!?-

  
-Te lo explicaré luego- el cazador contestó cuando vio a tantos monstruos. Era extraño que hubieran tantos.

-Están tratando de escapar, quieren salir a través del portal del Infierno... ¡Es un caos aquí! ¿Qué está sucediendo afuera?- preguntó Benny, mientras decapitaba a un hombre lobo.

Dean estaba haciendo lo mismo con otro vampiro:

-Hay un nuevo Apocalipsis, amigo... Este hijo de perra ha roto el Infierno, el Cielo y el Purgatorio.- gritó Dean.

Benny se irguió en su lugar, anonadado:

-¿Qué?-preguntó, y Dean lo salvó de un monstruo que estaba a punto de saltar sobre él.

Ya no quedaban más por matar.

-Sí.- Dean respiraba con dificultad:-Escúchame, y escúchame bien...- dijo Dean, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Benny. Su amigo frunció el cejo en anticipación.

Segundos después de que Dean le explicará toda la situación, Benny, estupefacto, sacudió su cabeza y colocando ambas manos en su cintura, dijo:

-Okay, lo haré... No creo que estos monstruos me reconozcan como su rey, menos los Leviathans...-

-Oh, estamos matando un montón de esos hijos de perra en la Tierra. Cuando esto termine, creo que estarán extintos.- sonrió Dean.

Benny rió:

-Estoy seguro de eso.- dijo el vampiro.

Dean tomó su cuchillo e hizo un corte en su antebrazo, solo en la superficie, y Benny hizo lo mismo. Juntaron sus brazos para que sus sangres se mezclarse, entonces Dean leyó el papel que Rowena le había dado, y una luz púrpura brilló en los cortes.

-Okay.- anunció Dean:- Ester es nuestro beeper, cuando veas tu brazo brillar púrpura otra vez, esa será la señal. Deberás encontrar el trono con el mapa que te di, y repetir las palabras escritas en el mapa, ¿Entendido?-

Benny asintió:

-Entendido.- contestó. 

Dean le sonrió y se abrazaron.

-Cuídate, hermano.- le dijo el vampiro.

-Tú también.-

///////

Cuando Dean regresó del Purgatorio, vio que Cas y a Sam estaban allí, con Rowena.

Y su corazón dió un vuelco.

Sam se le acercó:

-¿Lo encontraste?- le preguntó. 

Dean estaba aún mirando a Castiel. El ángel desvió la mirada.

-Sí, sí.- respondió Dean, dirigiendo sus ojos a Sam:-Él lo hará, esperará por nuestra señal.-

-Grandioso, eso es genial...- sonrió Sam, luego observó como Dean estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Cas. Tosió para liberar la tensión allí, y mirando ahora a Rowena, dijo:-Necesito enseñarte algo, Rowena... vamos - subió sus cejas, y Rowena entendió el mensaje inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto, Samuel.- agregó la bruja. Y ambos desaparecieron de la escena en un santiamén.

  
Dean caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo cerca de Cas.

El ángel estaba evadiendo su mirada, pero no se movió.

  
-Necesitamos hablar, Cas.- dijo el cazador.

Cuando Castiel escuchó eso, lo miró con ojos ansiosos, y asintió en silencio


	3. Dioses y Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas y Dean tienen la tan esperada charla, y ambos se entregan al fuego de su pasión.  
Con todos los tronos ya ocupados, es hora de anunciar al Nuevo Dios.  
Pero alguien vendrá a cobrar una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonnnn por tardar tanto en la traducción! Pero aquí está al fin! Espero lo disfruten!

Dean y Cas estaban solos en la cocina, evadiendo cruzar sus miradas, hasta que Cas habló primero:

-Dean…-

Pero Dean lo cortó abruptamente, fijando sus ojos con los del ángel:

  
-No, espera- él murmuró:-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

  
Cas frunció el cejo, confundido, y ladeó su cabeza.

  
Dean tragó, y animándose a sí mismo a aclarar las cosas, agregó:

  
-En mi cabeza... ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mi cabeza?- el cazador estaba ahora mirando el suelo.

  
Cas escuchó esto, y sintió auwel dolor otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía el que hablar por Dean, decir esas palabras que Dean no podía por cobarde? De ninguna manera, no iba a hacer eso. Por supuesto, él estuvo en su cabeza. Y vió todo. Cada fantasía, cada sentimiento reprimido que el cazador tenía por él. Y el temor, la vergüenza. Dean necesitaba expresar esas cosas por sí mismo. Castiel no iba a decir las palabras de Dean.

Castiel rió, pero estaba tan enojado:

-¿Está reunión era para esto?-preguntó incrédulo, cruzando su mirada con la del ansioso cazador. El ángel se volteó y alejándose hacia la puerta dijo:-Hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer en este momento.- Pero Dean lo detuvo, era como vivir una y otra vez la misma película.

-No, espera…- la voz de Dean sonó a súplica:-Yo... Sentí... Que tú...- el cazador estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Castiel se irguió en su lugar. Y lo esperó, una vez más.

Pero Dean estaba mudo otra vez, cerró sus ojos y trató de elegir las palabras pero nunca vinieron.

Castiel suspiró, estaba tan cansado de todo eso:

-No hay nada que deba sorprenderte a cerca de lo que siento.-dijo el ángel: -Siempre he Sido honesto contigo... Desde el día en que nos conocimos.-Castiel estaba buscando los ojos de Dean.

El cazador se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente miró a los ojos bellos ojos azules. Su corazón dió un vuelco.

Dean tragó:

-Lo sé... Es solo qué...- se animó a hablar otra vez:-Estaba confundido porque... Estabas muy preocupado por Jack en tu cabeza...- Dean no podía creer que estaba hablando acerca de eso en este momento. Sabía que iba a arruinarlo todo...

-Lo estoy.- respondió Castiel, y ladeó su cabeza porque no estaba entendiendo lo que Dean trataba de decir. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de Jack? ¿A caso estaba enojado porque Jack era una gran parte de sus pensamientos? Frunció el viejo cuando esa idea cruzó su mente.

-Pero... yo... yo me refiero a que... yo creí que iba a ser yo quien...- Los labios de Dean se movían por sí solos. Castiel apretó los suyos con enojo.

-¿Qué?-le espetó:-¿A caso creíste que eras el centro de mis pensamientos? Bueno..., no lo eres.-

Dean pestañeó, Cas estaba enojado con él otra vez. ¿A caso era idiota? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de Jack? Él no quería hablar de Jack, él quería... Dean tragó, Cas estaba allí en frente de él, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil hablar con él? Y además... se veía tan sexy... Cuánto más enojado, más hot. Okay, tenía que darse una patada en su propio trasero por ser un adolescente que se babeaba en frente del amor de su vida. Y ahora estaba mirándole los labios a Castiel como un zombie idiota otra vez. _¡Maldición, Dean Winchester! ¡Deja de soñar despierto!_

Okay… sólo ve al punto...

-¿Que viste?- el cazador susurró.

  
Y eso había sido la gota que revalsó el vaso. Castiel resopló intensamente:

  
-No puedo creer esto, ¡No hablaré por tí!- le espetó, tratando de alcanzar la puerta de salida:- Esta conversación no tiene sentido...- murmuró.

-Tú estás decepcionado de mí.- el cazador afirmó, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Castiel.

Castiel se volteó bruscamente:

-Sí.- le dijo, sus ojos se encontraron otra vez:-Lo estoy.-

Dean estaba mudo, así que Cas trató de alcanzar la puerta otra vez, pero el cazador lo tomó por el antebrazo. 

Castiel respiró hondo, cansado:

-No otra vez.- le ordenó con una mirada de advertencia:-Ya te lo dije...-

-Ese chico vino, y cambió todo entre nosotros...-dijo el cazador.

Castiel frunció el cejo, y liberó su brazo de la mano de Dean con un movimiento brusco. Sus ojos se encendieron con irá:

-¿A caso vas a culpar a _Jack _?- Castiel sonrió incrédulo, aquello ya era demasiado. 

Dean apretó sus labios:

-Desde el momento en que te Vi serle tan leal a él... Sabía que esto sucedería... Desearía que él...-pero Cas no lo dejó terminar, lo tomó por las solapas de su franela con violencia, empujándolo contra sí mismo con enojo.

Dean tragó, se sintió algo excitado por la sorpresiva reacción de Castiel.

-No te atrevas, Dean.- Castiel murmuró amenazante, tensionandonsu mandíbula con bronca. Sus ojos azules ardían.

_Mierda_ . Dean sabía que aquél no era el momento de pensar en cuán hermoso era Castiel. Sus labios estaban muy cerca a los de él, sus narices casi se tocaban, y su aliento... Tan tibio... Su escencia llenando todos sus sentidos. Nunca iba a cansarse de contemplar la belleza del ángel. Tragó con dificultad:

-¿Qué viste Cas?- preguntó otra vez, hipnotizado por el rosa de aquellos labios.

Castiel notó eso, y lo liberó de inmediato, desviando sus ojos al suelo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No voy a decirlo... No hablaré de eso.- repitió el ángel.

Y Dean no lo pensó más, tomó a Cas por el rostro en un arrebato y lo besó. Fue algo brusco, repentino, rudo, pasional. Un impulso en el que Dean puso once años de deseo.

Pero Castiel lo empujó, estaba confundido y enojado:

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Dean!?-el ángel estaba agotado, y ruborizado.

-No, no te apartes de mí.- Dean murmuró, tomando a Castiel otra vez, está vez por la nuca, presionando sus labios juntos con violenta pasión y mayor torpeza.

Cas trató de liberarse, pero no pudo. Los labios de Dean eran irresistiblesm Había fantasiado tantas veces este momento, preguntándose cómo se sentiría besa a Dean. Y ahora lo sabía. Era exquisito.

Cas se abrazó a la espalda de Dean con fuerza, y ahora eran casi una misma cosa. Dean gimió cuando sintió que el ángel estaba respondiendo al beso, y tocándolo de aquella manera. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto?

El beso se estaba volviendo más candente. Dean liberó sus labios lentamente, pero fue por el dulce y tibio cuello de Cas.

-Cas… Cas…- el cazador susurró en aquel rincón tan sexy entre el cuello y la mandíbula de Castiel, que había observado y añorado tantas veces:-Yo puedo decirte lo que viste...-

El ángel sintió el aliento tibio de Dean, provocándole temblor:

-Dean, no... _Para_.- le susurró.

Dean apoyó su frente contra la del ángel, y con sus manos tomó su rostro. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sus corazones latían con fuerza.

-Viste que estoy loco por tí, que solo pienso en tí, día y noche...- murmuró el cazador, luego fijó sus ojos en esos oceánicos azules:-Que te amo...- bajó su voz aún más, y Castiel pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. El ángel tomó las manos del cazador:-Te amo tanto, moriría si tú mueres.-su voz tembló:-Estuve muerto en vida cuando te fuiste...-

El ángel lo abrazó fuertemente.

Dean estaba llorando ahora, pero aún así, continuó hablando:

-Y tú viste también... También...que ardo por tí... Esta pasión...- Dean lo miró otra vez, agarrándolo por las manos, y observándolo intensamente:-Esta pasión que siento dentro por tí, quiero tenerte, Cas... Quiero que seas mío.-

Cas estaba ruborizado. Sonrió levemente y bajó su rostro. _Maldición_..., Que hombre tan hermoso... 

-Y no me mal entiendas, amo a ese chico como si fuera mi sobrino, pero rayos...- inspiró Dean.

Cas lo estaba mirando ahora.

-Estoy celoso, muy celoso.. porque soy un egoísta hijo de perra que te quiere solo para mí.-

Castiel le sonrió tímido, no podía creer que Dean finalmente estaba usando sus palabras.

-Eso es lo que viste...- repitió Dean:-Y también viste que no te perderé ante ninguna entidad de mierda, ni ante Muerte, menos ante el Vacío.-

-Dean…- murmuró el ángel, encantado con las palabras del cazador. Lo besó entonces, está vez dulce y tiernamente.

Pero fue en vano tratar de mantener aquel beso tras la raya, el ardiente fuego que ardía dentro de ellos lo hizo más necesitado más apasionado. Aquellos besos escondidos por años, así como también sus caricias. Ya no había espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Dean estaba tan perdido en eso ahora, quería saborear todo de Castiel. Aventuró su lengua, tímidamente, y Castiel se lo permitió, con labios temblorosos. Dean tuvo que gemir otra vez, aunque sabía que debía parar.

"-Rayos... estoy tan excitado, y estamos en la cocina...- dijo el cazador, respirando agitado.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Castiel estaba igual que él. Tragó lentamente, y dijo: 

-Dean, esto es inapropiado...-

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo es.- sonrió Dean, besándolo nuevamente con deseo.

Escucharon pasos y automáticamente, cortaron el beso, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Era Bobby.

El viejo cazador entró en la cocina y los vió parados allí, en medio de un incómodo silencio.

-Solo vine por una cerveza...- dijo Bobby, señalando el refrigerador, como si necesitara una excusa para estar allí. Sentía que había interrumpido algo.

Dean solo asintió, y Bobby dió un sorbo a su cerveza mirándolos en silencio. Después aclaró su garganta:

-Parece que hay una horda de zombies a dos pueblos de aquí, ¿Vienen?-

-Sí...- respondió Dean:-En un minuto...- terminó diciendo, cruzando miradas con Cas.

Bobby frunció el cejo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Deberíamos prepararnos...- Castiel comenzó a hablar, cuando sorpresivamente Dean lo besó rápidamente en los labios.

Cas quedó congelado en su lugar.

Dean sonrió con malicia:

-Mejor te acostumbras a esto... lo haré todo el tiempo.- le advirtió al ángel, luego le guiñó, disfrutando el rubor en las mejillas de Castiel:-Tengo que ponerme al día contigo.- el cazador se fue y Cas estaba sonriendo, mirando al suelo con timidez.

////////////

Chuck estaba tocando su guitarra en aquel bar inventado por él. El mismo lugar en donde había hablado con Metatron aquella vez que quiso escribir sus memorias. Por aquél entonces, el realmente disfrutaba de la diversión que este mundo le proporcionaba. Había estado algo nervioso de enfrentarse a Amará, aún así era muy confiado de si mismo, como toda Entidad Cósmica.

Rió recordando aquello, que absurdo... Ella, y Metatron, jugando con la marca de Caín, muy dramático. Un gran _Best seller._

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y una extraña luz amarilla invadió el lugar. Chuck frunció el cejo. Y una de las cuerdas de la guitarra se rompió de repente.

-Hola... Chuck, ¿No es así? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre.- Aquella luz amarilla tenía una voz, evidentemente. El ejecutor dejó la guitarra a un costado, y se puso de pie con cuidado.

-No, no es mi verdadero nombre... ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó entonces, con curiosidad.

La luz se fue disipando, hasta dejar ver la figura de un joven.

Era Jack. 

-Billie me dijo que los ejecutores viven en sus... Espacios...-dijo el chico, caminando hacia Chuck:-Como dimensiones privadas... Ella dijo que debía concentrarme y así te encontraría.- el muchacho ladeó la cabeza mientras fijaba sus ojos en el falso dios:-Y así lo hice -

Chuck tragó, y se irguió en su lugar:-No hay más de nosotros... Soy el último.- dijo.

-Lo sé.- Chuck asintió:-Tú los mataste a todos, a tus hermanos.- dijo el chico, con disgusto en la voz.

Chuck le mostró una sonrisa de orgullo:

-Sí, eran algo pomposos, viejos y aburridos. Siempre fui diferente.mm mejor.- explicó el ejecutor, dando dos pasos hacia adelante:-Debíamos velar por el equilibrio, y destinos... Y esas cosas... ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?-

Jack frunció el cejo:

-Tú atacaste a mi mundo y a mi familia, pero yo voy a arreglarlo.- dijo el joven.

Aparecieron entonces en el mundo apocalíptico, Chuck pegó un pequeño respingo al ver el poder del Nefilim.

Cuando reconoció dónde estaban, comenzó a reír.

-¡Whoa, chico! ¿Es esto una batalla? ¡Oh no! ¡Espera! ¡Es mejor que eso!- el ejecutor apuntó a Jack con un dedo, y luego aplaudiendo, riendo aún, agregó:- ¡Es un duelo de dioses! ¿No es así?-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Jack. Estaba tan serio, que la entidad tuvo que dejar de reír.

Chuck aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-¿Sabes? Realmente la estaba pasando bien jugando con las vidas de tus amigos... Aún ahora, ¿De verdad crees que será posible para ustedes arreglar mi desastre? No lo creo.- dijo esto con nerviosismo en su voz. Sabía cuán poderoso era Jack:- Aún si me matas, ellos jamás ganarán.-

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- volvió preguntar Jack.

Chuck resopló, y evadiendo la intensa mirada del Nefilim, dijo:

\- Soy Savorn.- finalmente admitió, fijando sus ojos con los de Jack.

El chico respiró hondo, y dijo:

\- Bien, entonces...Savorn, prepárate para morir.-

///////////

Cas y Dean were regresaron de la cacería.

Rowena los vió bajando las escaleras, murmurando algo entre ellos, y riendo, muy sospechoso... La bruja sonrió con picardía.

Segundos después, Billie los sorprendió en el salón de guerra.

\- Hola- saludó a muerte.

Sam, Cas, Dean y Roweena se acercaron a ella casi corriendo.

\- He venido a informales... Que Jack encontró a Chuck, y están ahora en el Mundo Apocalíptico, luchando.-

Sam dió dos pasos hacia adelante:

\- ¿Pelean en este momento? - quiso saber, con preocupación en sus ojos.

Cas lo miró, el estaba igual de preocupado.

\- Sí... y cuando gane, veremos un eclipse solar, esa será nuestra señal para reparar las Arcas de Almas.- Billie los miraba intensamente, uno por uno: - Una vez que el Eclipse culmine, Jack será el nuevo dios, y el equilibrio regresará a nuestro Universo.-

-Entonces, cuando veamos el eclipse, ¿Cuántas horas tendremos para reparar las Arcas de almas?- preguntó Dean, Billie se giró para verlo.

-Solo tres horas.- le dijo:- Pero si se organizan bien, será tiempo suficiente.-

Dean asintió.

-Okay... Buena suerte.- Ella terminó y se desvaneció.

Dean notó que Castiel estaba muy preocupado, así que se acercó a él, y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, le murmuró:

\- Jack ganará... Lo sé... Él va a estar bien.-

Castiel lo miró con una sonrisa triste, y tocando aquella mano en su hombro, solo asintió en silencio.

Sam abrió grandes sus ojos ante aquella escena, y una sonrisa feliz comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios. 

Rowena se acercó a él, y ladrando su cabeza le susurró:

\- Te lo dije Samuel... Era solo una cuestión de tiempo.-

Sam la miró de reojo, y sacudió su cabeza algo divertido, luego aplaudió sus manos y anunció:

\- Bien, deberíamos tomar un descanso. Tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.-

Sam y Rowena se fueron, y Dean se volvió para ver a Castiel.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el ángel.

El cazador lo tomó de la mano, y con ti.idez le propuso:

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?- Dean estaba rojo.

Castiel pestañeó porque no esperaba ese tipo de ofrecimiento. Pero tragó lentamente, y se animó a contestar:

\- Eso me gustaría...- 

Dean miró a Cas asombrado, y rayos... el ángel se veía extremadamente hermoso cuando se sonrojaba. Eso era algo que había descubierto recientemente.

Luego caminaron lentamente hacia el cuarto de Dean, el cazador decidió tomar una ducha antes de seguir con sus planes.

Cas lo esperó, se quitó la gabardina, y se sentó en la cama cuando Dean apareció usando solo una remera negra y sus boxers. Cerró la puerta.

Cas se ruborizó con furia, y desvió la mirada.

Dean sonrió pícaro al ver esa reacción tan linda.

-Ven aquí...- el cazador lo invitó, tomando su mano con ternura.

Cas se puso de pie y sonrió con timidez, bajando el rostro.

Dean no se pudo resistir, y casi se arroja a sí mismo sobre Cas. Comenzó a besarlo con desespero, arrancándole el saco a Castiel en un solo impulso.

Sus lenguas luchaban y trataban de no perder el equilibrio. La pasión era inmensa. Más de diez años guardando todos aquellos sentimientos, quemándoles por dentro. Ahora estaban allí. Sin ataduras.

Cas le quitó la camisa a Dean, y se apartó solo un poco para contemplar el torso desnudo del cazador. Sus ojos llenos de destellos de lujuria viajaron de vuelta a los labios de Dean.

El cazador estaba viviendo un sueño. Dean desvistió al ángel, primero la corbata, lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de los labios de Castiel. Luego la camisa, la tela era tan suave, pero el necesitaba sentir la piel de Cas.

El ángel sintió ese anhelo posesivo, y puso sus manos en las caderas de Dean, atrayendo sus miembros juntos, luego miró al cazador a los ojos y rayos, se lo veía dominante que Dean tuvo que tragar.

  
-Cas…- murmuró Dean, cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, pero Castiel no respondió, solo presionó sus cuerpos juntos, al tiempo en que le quitaba los boxers a Dean, sus ojos fijos en aquellos verdes.

Maldición… el humano sintió que el ángel quería comérselo. Nunca había sentido tanta pasión. El miembro de Dean estaba tan duro, que era doloroso, pero cuando el boxer cayó, se sintió aliviado, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Cas se quitó el cinturón, y mierda... Esa era la visión más hot en el mundo. Dean estaba ahora mirando esa zona prohibida de sus pantalones como un zombie. Y el resto de su cuerpo? Rayos! Musculoso y perfectamente construído, como si... Dean no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Cas se acercó a él desafiante, y lo besó dulcemente, pero sus manos viajaron hasta asirse en el trasero de Dean. Dean hizo lo mismo, gimiendo.

Cas lo recostó sobre la cama, y Dean lo vio ubicarse sobre él, sonrió.

\- Eres hermoso, Cas...- el cazador susurró. Cas sonrió con timidez otra vez, y el pene de Dean se sintió aún más erecto que nunca:- Cada vez que sonríes, mi miembro se eleva como un maldito esificio.- le dijo.

Castiel rió por lo bajo y comenzó a besarlo otra vez. Luego fue por el cuello de Dean, y su aliento era tan caliente.

\- Tú eres una obra de arte, Dean...-murmuró Cas al oído del cazador. Luego lo besó, y viajó con su lengua hasta encontrar su pecho.

Dean arqueó su espalda con placer. Cas lo vió y decidió tomar el pene ansioso de Dean en sus manos, masturbándolo.

\- Maldición, Cas... gah..." balbuceó el cazador.

Castiel estaba besando ahora sus abdominales, y Dean tuvo que controlarse, porque estaba tan excitado, que podía acabar allí mismo. Y luego, de pronto, Cas estaba besando su dureza. ¡Mierda! Dean tenía que verlo. ¡¡Oh rayos!! Castiel lo estaba mirando, tan perfectamente sexy, hijo de perra, ¿cómo puede una criatura verse tan hot succionando un pene? Cerró sus ojos con desespero. Y sus manos tocaron los cabellos de Cas sin pensarlo: 

\- Cas... Cas... no puedo... yo...-

Castiel capturó el miembro del cazador en su boca, y su lengua fue hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo a Dean temblar.

-Cas… Cas… Voy a acabar…- gritó, y Cas tragó su semen. Dean quedó sorprendido. 

El ángel estaba ahora sobre él otra vez, besándolo en los labios. Dean no sabía dónde había aprendido todo aquello. Con sus manos acarició la musculosa espalda de Castiel.

Cas cortó el beso y mirándolo intensamente, le dijo:

\- Quiero... Copular contigo, Dean... ¿Puedo?-

Dean tragó. Okay, sí, esa había Sido una de sus fantasía, ser cogido por Castiel y todo eso, así que... Quizás... Él... Solo asintió, excitado.

  
Entonces Cas besó sus labios, luego su cuello, y ahora sus orejas otra vez, diablos... Su pene estaba poniéndose duro otra vez.

\- Entonces... date vuelta...- el ángel le ordenó, y Dean hizo como le pidió. Esto parecía definitivamente como una de sus fantasías.

Un segundo… ¿Estaba Cas tratando de hacer cada una de sus fantasías en su cabeza realidad? Oh... Sí... ¡Él iba a disfrutar de esto mucho! 

Cas besaba la espalda de Dean, y luego con besos viajó hasta llegar a su trasero. Dean estaba temblando de pasión.

Cas buscó el hoyo de Dean, y comenzó a besarlo también. Luego, introdujo su lengua en su agujero y el cazador comenzó a dar pequeños gritos de placer. Cuando estuvo listo, Castiel se movió hacia su espalda otra vez, besando su cuello:

\- Voy a hacer eso ahora, Dean... si me permites...- murmuró Cas, con su voz ruda, y jugando a frotar su miembro en medio del trasero de Dean. Lo deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Dean estaba en el Cielo.

\- Sí, Cas, por favor... quiero sentirte dentro de mí...- susurró el cazador, gimiendo.

Entonces Castiel comenzó a penetrar lo, mientras besaba la nuca de Dean.

Dean estaba gimoteando muy fuerte, así que Cas se acercó a su oído, al mismo tiempo en que su dureza se introdujo del todo dentro del cazador, y le susurró:

-No tan fuerte...- pero sonó a gruñido sexy, saliendo de su garganta.

Esto hizo que Dean temblara:

\- Mierda Cas... No puedo, eres tan caliente... Maldición... Se siente delicioso...- Dean ronroneó en éxtasis.

Cas apoyó su frente contra la espalda del cazador, y comenzó a mover su pene lentamente, probando la angostura del agujero de Dean. El WINCHESTER dejó salir un sollozo cada vez que el ángel lo cogía.

Los movimientos se hacían más y más fuertes, y los ruidos sexys que salían de la boca de Dean eran más que audibles, y llenaban todo el lugar.

-¡Cas! ¡Oh mierda! ¡¡Cas!! ¡No pares!- pidió el cazador, apretando sus puño sobre las sábanas de colchón.

El ángel estaba besando su espalda mientras respiraba agitado sobre ella.

Dean sintió su propio pene duro y doloroso, rogando por ser tocado, quería cambiar de posición:

\- Cas... Quiero...- el ángel no esperó, dió vuelta a Dean con un solo movimiento, aún empujando dentro de él.

¡_¡¡Qué Rayos!!! ¿¡Cómo es que pudo hacerlo!?_

Y ahora estaban cara a cara, y Cas cogiéndolo duro y con rudeza. Dean vio la expresión más hermosa en su rostro, llena de lujuria, era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. ¿Por qué Castiel tenía que ser tan hermoso?

El ángel vio la erección de Dean así que decidió masturbarlo otra vez. Dean gimió fuerte al sentir lo que Castiel estaba haciendo.

Cas presionó sus labios contra los del cazador, haciéndolo callar con un beso sexy repentino. ¡Rayos! Este era el mejor sexo que Dean había tenido. Y aquellos besos, aquellos labios... Adictivos, feroces... Fuertes.

Dean abrazó a Cas, respirando con dificultad, sus lenguas entrelazadas, y ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Maldición... Esto fue increíble...- dijo Dean, casi sin aliento. Cas fijó sus ojos azules en los de Dean, y él se sintió en el Cielo: - Te amo...- solo pudo tartamudear.

Cas sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios:

\- Yo también te amo, Dean.- El ángel le respondió, abrazándolo fuerte.

Dean sonrió porque Castiel estaba aún arriba de él. Sí que era todo un comandante, ¿No es así? El cazador cerró los ojos feliz, y también lo abrazó.

///////

Sam arribó a la cocina y vio a Dean riendo por lo bajo, empujando levemente con su hombro a Cas, casi pegado a él. Estaban haciendo café juntos.

El hermano más joven sonrió, y luego tosió para captar su atención.

Ellos voltearon a verlo.

\- ¡Hey Sammy!- diji Dean: - ¿Quieres algo de café? Cas hace el mejor café del mundo.- agregó el mayor, mirando al ángel con corazones en sus ojos.

Sam sonrió:

\- Ya sé que lo hace, Dean.- el más joven respondió, bajando su rostro: - Creo que la misión está a punto de dar inicio, porque estamos teniendo ya un eclipse solar.-informó:- Estaremos en la sala de guerra.-

\- Oh, genial.- Habló Dean con entusiasmo:- Vamos.-

Sam estaba a punto de irse, seguido por Dean y Cas, pero antes de eso, rió por lo bajo y se dió vuelta para ver a su hermano mayor:

\- Estoy feliz por ustedes dos.- Dijo.

Dean se irguió en su lugar, sonrojado. Con una sonricilla tonta, musitó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- 

Cas miró de reojo a Dean, y sonrió comprendiendo lo que el más joven había querido insinuar.

Sam rió otra vez:

\- Bueno, me refiero a que... Ustedes dos tienen mi bendición.- Terminó por decir, subiendo ambas cejas. Su hermano reaccionó al instante.

Dean frunció el cejo, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de rojas:

\- ¡Cállate, bitch!- solo fue capaz de tartamudear. 

Sam sonrió complacido, y dándose vuelta, contestó:

\- Jerk.-

Cas puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean, y ambos se sonrieron, siguieron al joven Winchester al salón de guerra.

///////////

Cuando Rowena los vió llegar, estaba a punto de anunciar el eclipse que tenía tres minutos de iniciado, pero no pudo hablar, porque Billie apareció en medio de ellos, con Jack a su lado.

Cas vio al chico para allí, y no lo pensó dos veces, corrió a abrazarlo. Sam aguardó para abrazarlo también.

Cas tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y Jack sonreía con cariño. Luego, fue el turno de Sam para abrazarlo. Dean también.

Tierna los observaba, estaba feliz que estaban juntos otra vez.

\- Es hora... Chuck ha sido derrotado, y el eclipse solar está en curso. Solo tenemos tres horas de ahora en adelante.- Dijo Billie, todos estaban ya listos, con sus rostros en modo cazador.

Diez minutos después, Jesse había sido convocado, y Dean estaba a punto de contactar a Benny.

\- Te guiaré en el Infierno.- el más joven de los Winchester le dijo al Anticristo.

Dean escuchó esto y agregó:

\- Iré con ustedes dos.-

\- No puedes.- La Muerte lo detuvo.

El cazador frunció el cejo y cruzó miradas con ella:

\- ¿Por qué no?- replicó, no le gustó la idea.

\- Porque tú eres El Hombre Recto, tú eres el único que puede recitar las últimas palabras cuando Ada rey esté en sus tronos.- Explicó Rowena.

Dean tensionó su mandíbula. Mirando a un punto invisible en la mesa de guerra.

\- Está bien, Dean... cada uno de nosotros tiene una misión.- dijo Sam.

Dean solo lo miró, y asintió.

\- Estaremos bien, lo prometo.-

\- Bien.- Dean respondió finalmente:- Hagamos esto de una vez por todas.- Ordenó el cazador, mirando a Cas.

Castiel le sonrió, y el rostro de Dean volvió a suavizarse en un instante.

\- Yo abriré los portales ahora...- anunció Rowena.

\- Llamaré a Benny.- Dijo Dean, observando su antebrazo.

/////////

Benny estaba en medio de una pelea. Había ganado aliados, tres vampiros que conocían el plan y le eran leales.

La manada de hombres lobos habían sido vencidos, pero ahora Benny vio como su antebrazo se iluminaba. Uno de sus aliados se le acercó.

\- ¿Es esa la señal?- preguntó.

Benny asintió: 

\- Es hora, compañeros.- Le respondió con su acento sureño: - Es hora de regresar, el trono está cerca de aquí.- 

/////////

Cas estaba a punto de entrar al Cielo con Jack.

Dean lo detuvo propinándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Jack abrió los ojos bien grande y Rowena llevó su mano a su pecho con una expresión que decía Awww.

\- Cuídate. - el cazador susurró, sus narices casi tocándose.

Cas sonrió y bajó el rostro sonrojado.

\- Por supuesto, Dean. - Luego elevó su mirada hasta encontrar aquellos verdes, y acariciando la mejilla de Dean con su mano, agregó: - Regresaremos pronto.-

Dean besó esa mano y Cas se fue. Lo último que hizo Dean fue liberar la mano del 👼, antes de que desaparecieran dentro del portal.

Dean se quedó parado allí, mirando la grieta, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de él...

\- Él estará bien, ya verás...-

Dean solo asintió en silencio.

//////

Cuando Cas y Jack llegaron al Cielo, el lugar era un desastre. La alerta roja sonaba y cada puerta de los cielos privados estaba abierta. No sé veía a ningún ángel.

\- Se fueron todos.- Observó Jack.

\- Necesitamos hacer esto rápido, necesitamos restaurar el Cielo pronto y regresar a todas las almas...- dijo Cas.

El chico lo miró con determinación, y ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto blanco con firmeza, dónde el trono aguardaba por el Nuevo Rey del Cielo.

Al Nuevo Dios.

////////

  
Sam y Jesse caminaron cautelosamente a través del salón del Infierno. Jesse parecía asustado así que Sam puso su mano sobre su hombro para darle valor y continuar. Luego señaló una gran puerta en frente de ellos. Había gritos de demonios y sonidos de lucha.

Sam tragó, y pasó a Jesse de largo:

\- Yo iré primero, solo sígueme. - le ordenó: - Están peleando por el trono, pero nadie se anima a tomarlo.-

\- ¿Por qué?- el joven Anticristo preguntó confundido.

\- Porque yo se los advertí.- Sam afirmó, y Jesse pestañeó asombrado.

Entraron en la sala del trono, y cada uno de los demonios se detuvo, mirando a Sam con horrorizados. Jesse dirigió su ojos al cazador otra vez.

Los demonios estaban temerosos por la presencia de Sam Winchester.

\- He nombrado al Nuevo Rey del Infierno.- pronunció el Winchester, Los demonios lo miraron a Jesse con atención.

\- ¡Él es el Anticristo perdido!- gritó uno, y entonces todos los demonios reconocieron al muchacho, se arrodillaron para rendirle honor.

Sam elevó su rostro, observando la escena, luego miró a Jesse, y asintió en silencio.

Jesse see sentó en el trono y Sam le dió el papel con las palabras que él tenía que decir.

Jesse miró a Sam nuevamente, y suspirando, tomó el agarró el papel, e inspiró hondo.

////////

\- Mira, Jesse está listo, sentado en el trono.- Señaló Rowena a una de as tabletas que estaba brillando. Era le del Infierno.

Dean se acercó a ella y la vió también. Rowena lo miró de reojo:

\- Necesitas prepararte...- le dijo, ofreciéndole el papel con el hechizo: -Cuando todas las placas estén brillando, tienes que leer esto.-

Dean asintió. Billie se les acercó, y se la veía algo ansiosa. Se volvió para observar los otros portales.

\- Solo quedan diez minutos...- murmuró.

Dean la miró:

  
\- Ellos lo lograrán... Se que lo harán.- dijo, al mismo tiempo en que la tabla del Cielo comenzó a brillar.

////

Jack estaba sentado en el Trono del Cielo.

Castiel le ofreció el papel, y el chico lo tomó.

\- Esto es, Cas... ha llegado el momento de una nueva era.- Jack estaba sonriéndole con cariño a su padre.

Castiel sonrió también y puso una mano sobre su hombro:

-Lo sé Jack. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- dijo el ángel.

//////////

Benny encontró el trono y se sentó en seguida en él, mientras sus compañeros vigilaban un lado y el otro, tratando ver si se aproximaba algún monstruo impertinente.

El cloro tomó las palabras que debía recitar de su bolsillo, y comenzó a leerlas en voz alta...

////////

\- La última tabla está brillando.- Anunció con ansias Rowena: -¡Ahora! ¡Lee!- ordenó, y Dean tomó el papel con firmeza.

  
_"En el nombre del Nuevo Dios hablamos, este es el comienzo de una Nueva Era y el fin del Caos. Que la paz y el balance reunen sobre los tres reinos y sobre la Tierra. Restaurando las tres arcas de las almas hasta el final de los tiempos."_

El eclipse solar culminó, y las tabletas se apagaron.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Dean.

  
-

  
Así es.- respondió Billie, triunfante.

Minutos más tarde Sam estaba allí, Jesse regresó a África, y solo debían esperar por Cas y Jack.

Bobby llegó al búnker con alegre rostro:

\- Todos los monstruos y almas perdidas y fantasmas y demonios... ¡Todos se han ido!- anunció.

Sam sonrió y abrazó a su hermano, todos estaban felices, hasta que Jack apareció en frente de ellos con horror en los ojos.

  
-

Jack, ¿ Qué sucede?- preguntó Sam, acercándose a él casi en una corrida.

Dean sintió que sus piernas temblaban:

\- ¿Dónde está Cas?- quiso saber, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza y bajó el rostro con dolor.

\- Se lo llevó...- dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué?- Dean estaba paralizado. Todas sus pesadillas se volvían realidad.

Billie fijó sus ojos en el suelo. Saba que esto iba a suceder.

\- ¡El Vacío se llevó a mi padre! ¡Él lo tiene!- exclamó Jack con terror.

////////

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bastante explicativo el principio, pero espero atan disfrutado la pelea Destiel y el cliffhanger del final. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
